Moe Queen
"That's Moe Queen. She's strong, graceful, deceitful, arrogant and some what rude." Moira "Moe" Queen is the daughter of Chloe Sullivan and Oliver Queen. Moira isn't alike either of her parents in her search for evil, she looks for it because she gets off on the fighting with no interest in being a hero. She is played by Kristen Bell. Physical Appearance 5'5" and weighing 115 pounds, Moe is a young Caucasian female. She is fair, with blonde hair and brown eyes. Initially, like her personality, Moe's appearance was a complement to Laura Luthor's in practically every way. Moe has had various clothing styles that she has worn that have consisted of a jacket, various tank tops or t-shirts, jeans and various women footwear which have had one particular common trait within them of the primary colors of red, blue, and yellow with the occasional white, pink, and purple added into the mix. Personality On a normal stand point Moe seems witty, confident, kind and the perfect girl next door. Contrary to this belief among her peers Moe is not near like this. Moe is decisive, manipulative and a little cruel. With a true hunger for fighting, Moe is constantly looking for out of control meteor freaks to contain. Both Chloe and Oliver worry that one day stopping meteor freaks won't be enough and she'll turn on them. Early Life Moe was raised by her father and mother in the Queen mansion. It was relatively normal until Robby was born and things begun to change. People began to attempt to kidnap Moe or her brother, in order to ensure their safety, Oliver taught moe how to defend himself well Robby learned about computers from their mother. Relationships ;Robby Queen Moe: "You're my brother and I love you." Robby: "Okay, what do you want?" Robby and Moe are brother and sister. The two aren't particularly close and don't share many interests. If anything, they're opposites in utmost every way. Moe's a fighter, Robby hacks, Moe could use almost any weapon, Robby is useless with firearms, Moe seeks out adventure, Robby unintentionally finds it but despite all this the two still care about each other very much and Moe has clearly stated that if need be she would kill in order to save Robby. When Robby was 11 Moe fried his computer because she got annoyed with him. The moment it was fixed, he pranked his sister by creating a CIA level ID that was so extensive Moe's alias actually got called up for jury duty. Moe nor their parents were pleased. [[Jonathan Samuel Kent|'Jonathan Samuel Kent']] Upon their first encounter Jonathan and Moira became fast friends. Moe became intrigued with his desire to save lives and Jon became fascinated by her need for danger. On the battlefield they are an unrivaled force to be reckoned with; personally they are best friend that have each other's backs. Christopher Kent Much like Moe’s friendship with Jonathan, she and Chris have a close, trusting relationship. Both tend to go to each other for an adventure or to help their respective brothers in time of need. Eventually romantic feelings develop between the two. ;Adam Knight Moe:'"Who are you?" Adam: "That's what I like to know!" Adam and Moe met when they were both kidnapped. As Adam had amnesia, Moe was curious as too his connection to Clark Kent and choose to help him escape. This quickly went awry when Moe wanted to stay and find out who had kidnapped them, well Adam wanted to escape well they stood could. Adam choose to go with Moe instead of escaping albeit hesitantly. When the two eventually get rescued, Moe is the one who stops Chloe from killing Adam as he has amnesia and makes it her personal mission to help restore his memories. ;Laura Luthor "There's no question that she's tough. But is she trustworthy?" -Laura Luthor When they first met Laura developed a strong dislike towards Moe due to her flamboyant attitude towards murder. Furthermore, when Moe saved Laura's life she became a nicer person looking after Robby when Moe was away and desiring to become stronger in order to return the favor. ;Leo Lang Leo: "Is this your fault?" Moe: "Why do you always assume that?" Leo and Moe spend less time together than any other pairs. Leo's skepticism often serves as a counterbalance to Moe's belief in the unexplained. When the two were both kidnapped along with Adam Knight, Moe attempted to kill Leo in anger as he was the one who got them in that situation albeit unintentionally, but was thwarted by Adam. The trio were rescued by Laura and Robby, Moe or Leo never brought it up again. ;Raine Kendell "We're together in this?" "Aren't we always? They have known each other since childhood and became close friends. Even before Raine knew of Moe's riches and family they were close friends. After Raine's parents abandoned her after she got pregnant, Moe forced her parents to allow Raine to move in. Raine even named Moe as the babies aunt. Powers and Abilities :Moe is confident and strong as well as capable. Not only trained in defense by her father, Moe is a "meteor freak" from birth. *'Master Archer'- Moe is extremely skilled archer. *'Master Martial Artist' - She is proficient in several forms of hand-to-hand combat including Judo, Kickboxing and Karate. *'Acrobatics' - Moe has displayed on many occasions that she is an expert in acrobatics, and often uses this skill while evading enemy fire and scale rooftops. *'Electricity Manipulation' - Moe has the ability to generate and manipulate electricity, discharging and directing it as electrical arcs. She has been shown being able to weld a lock, blast objects, knock people unconscious, and even kill a man ( by accident). Weaknesses :Because of her power of electricity Moe has many weaknesses that a normal person wouldn't have, *'Life Threats' - When her life is threatened, Moe lets out an incredibly powerful blast of electricity that could take out a whole cities supply of electricity. *'Control' - When Moe is extremely stressed or angry, it causes her to shock herself and things she came into contact with. Notes * Robby says she should be diagnosed as a sociopath, and Adam aptly describes her as a sadist. * According to her AT profile, Moe is 5'5" and weights 115 pounds. * Leo refers to Moe as "Fulgora, goddess of lightning." Fulgora's name derives from fulgur, the Latin word for lightning, which is also the root of the word "fulgurite", which are featured prominently in Petrified Lightning. * Moe is a fan of REO Speedwagon; she defended her musical tastes to an amused Adam by saying that "Kevin Cronin sings it from the heart." Appearances Trivia *Her favorite song is "Back In Black" by ACDC. *When she was eight she jumped in a tiger cage because it "asking for it". *When Moe was 6 she bit Clark. *Moe had her first kiss when she was 13. *Moe lost her virginity at 21. *She drunk her first beer when she was 14. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters